Potter after all
by Castiel's Archangel Celeste
Summary: Harry's daughter runs off to America and meets the love of her life, Max.


Potter after all

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

* * *

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?" my father asked as he slammed the Daily Prophet on the table, "Do you realize that when you act out, your actions reflect badly on the whole family?"

"Harry…" my mother said.

"No Ginny. The time for leniency is over!" my father yelled at her. "You're a Potter and we behave ourselves", my father said turning back to me.

"Well maybe I don't want to be a Potter", I spat.

"You're a Potter whether you like it or not", my father said, "Go to your room".

"Gladly", I said. I stormed past Albus and James. I went to my room and didn't even come down for dinner.

* * *

Around midnight, I got up.

I packed a duffel bag with my clothes. I grabbed my school trunk and packed all my most important things. I wrapped my Gryffindor scarf around my neck and grabbed my wand. I shrunk my duffel bag and my trunk. I threw them into a small backpack. I grabbed my broom and went to Bently's room. I brushed his sandy brown hair away from his face.

"I love you", I said, kissing my 7 year old adoptive brother's forehead. I went downstairs and saw Teddy.

"Good luck", he said hugging me.

"I love you Teddy", I told him.

"I love you Catalily", he said, "I mean Catalina".

I walked out the front door, mounted my broom, and took off into the night. I never even paused to look back.

* * *

I flew all night and half the day. I landed on a beach somewhere.

The next time I woke up, I was in a bed and something wet was on my forehead. I opened my eyes and saw a boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Oh good, you're awake", he said taking the wet washcloth off of my forehead.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Long Island", he said.

"America?" I asked.

"You're not from here", he said.

My eyes widened.

"Don't worry. Your broom is in the hall closet", he said, "I unshrunk your things and put them in my spare bedroom".

"Why?" I asked him.

"You don't have a place to stay do you?" he asked.

I was silent.

"I didn't think so", he said, "Why don't you go clean up? There are fresh towels in the bathroom".

I slowly got up.

"I'm going to get ready and then we'll head out", he said.

I took a shower and went to my new room. I'm guessing I had been out awhile.

My clothes were hung neatly in the closet and all my books had been placed on a bookshelf by subject.

I got dressed and grabbed my converse. I went into the living room.

The boy was standing looking out the window.

"You still haven't told me your name", I said.

"Maximilian Rothchester", he said, "But you can call me Max".

"I'm Catalina Lily Potter", I said. I waited. "What? No, 'Oh my gosh! Your dad's Harry Potter! Savior of the wizarding world!'?" I asked.

"Sorry to burst your bubble princess, but you Potter's aren't that famous here", Max said.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "You have no idea no good it feels to hear you say that", I said, "So…where are we going?"

"I'm going to take you out and explore the city", Max said.

We left his apartment and started walking.

"It's wonderful", I said, breathing in the air.

"Most people wouldn't say that about New York City", Max said.

"No, I mean I can walk down the street without Prophet Reporters watching my every move", I said, "That's actually the reason I'm here".

We came across a farmer's market.

Max paid for some apples and we sat down in the park. "What did you do?" Max asked taking a bite of his apple.

"I went to a party and it was all over the Prophet. 'Youngest Potter heir seen last night with Bradley Wood at Malfoy house party'. I was front page news. There was a picture of us snogging on the cover. It wasn't even that bad. My legs were around his waist and he had his hands in my tousled hair", I said.

Max laughed.

"Here I am pouring my heart and soul out to you and you laugh", I said.

"I'm sorry", Max said, "Tell me about yourself".

"I'm 17. I have 3 brothers. Albus is 18, James is 21, and Bently is 7. Bently's mother was an orphan after the war. She met a guy and she got pregnant young and died during childbirth. Bently was born and bounced around a few foster homes, until he came to live with us. Mum and dad loved him so much that they adopted him. My father's godson Teddy Lupin lives with us too. My childhood was relatively normal for a wealthy girl like myself. The finest things, only the best private muggle school, special treatment while attending Hogwarts. I came here to get away from it all. Listen to me. Merlin I'm pathetic", I said.

Max had eaten his apple while I was talking. He stood up and threw the apple all the way across the park.

"Wow. You'd make a good keeper", I said.

"Never cared much for quidditch", he said.

"Don't let my brothers hear you say that. It's the price to pay for having a famous quidditch player for a mum", I said.

"I played football, American football, in high school", Max said, "Dislocated my shoulder. Never played again".

"Sounds like Bradley's dad. Took a bludger in between his shoulder blades. He coaches now", I told him, "Tell me about you".

"Well, I came from an average working family. With our last name, you'd think we'd be rich, but it couldn't be further from the truth. Course it's kinda hard to be wealthy when you have 6 boys", Max said.

"Huh. Sounds like my grandmother. She had 6 boys before she had my mother", I said.

"There's David, 25, Nate, 23, Me, 21, Jacob, 19, and Eric, 16", he said, "Anyway everyone knew us in Jersey, but then dad got a job here in Long Island. David was the smart one, Nate was the writer, I was the athletic one, Jacob was the trouble maker, and Eric was the actor. Despite our differences, we always got along".

It made me think about my family.

"What's wrong? What are you thinking about?" Max asked.

"Nothing. My family I guess", I said, "You speak so fondly of your brothers. I'm not sure Al and Jay even pay attention to me. I know I love Bently. Bently is my angel". I stared down at my uneaten apple.

* * *

*2 weeks later*

I got up and went outside to get the paper. "Good morning Mrs. Sebadoh", I said.

"Good morning Catalina", she said.

I went back to me and Max's apartment.

The phone started ringing.

Max reached for it.

"It's Bently", I said and grabbed the phone.

"Cat!" Bently cried.

"Calm down Bent", I said, "What's going on?"

"They're fighting, like with spells", he said.

"Where's Albus and James?" I asked.

"Al is with Scorp and Jamie is out", he said.

"Is Teddy home?" I asked.

Bently was silent.

"Bently, go find Teddy", I said. I heard Bently running. "Catalina", I heard Teddy say, "Cat, it's never been this bad". "Grab Bently and apparated here", I said, "Concentrate and pinpoint my voice".

Suddenly, Teddy appeared in our living room.

Teddy put Bently down and Bently ran to me.

"Shh…it's okay", I said holding him close to me, "Bent, it's fine. You're okay".

"They were fighting about you", Teddy said.

"Me?" I asked. I felt so bad for putting Bently through this. I picked Bently up and put him in my room. "Go to sleep sweetheart", I told him. I went back into the living room.

"They've searched all of Eastern Europe for you", Teddy said.

"That's why I moved here. I knew they wouldn't think to look here", I said.

"I'm surprised the Ministry hasn't gotten to you yet", Teddy said.

"The American Ministry does not associate with the British Ministry, except in matters of dark wizards" Max said.

"Harry and Ginny will come for you", Teddy said.

"Then let them!" I yelled, "I love Max and Bently and nobody is going to take them away from me!"

"You love him? You barely know him", Teddy spat.

"He knows everything about me and I know everything about him", I said, "I love him".

"I think today would be a good day for you to meet my family", Max said.

* * *

"Max!" Max's mother yelled throwing her arms around her son.

"Okay Elina. Let the boy go", Max's father said.

"Mom, Dad, this is Catalina Potter, her brother Bently, and her god-brother Teddy Lupin", Max said.

"Potter?" Max's father asked.

"Yes, Harry Potter is my father", I said.

"Max!" more people yelled.

Boys, who I guessed were Max's brothers, ran over to us.

"Catalina, this is David", Max said.

David had glasses that covered his crystal blue eyes and curly brown hair. "Pleasure to meet you Miss Catalina", David said.

"This is Nate", Max said. Nate looked almost identical to Max. He had dark, chocolate, brown hair and stormy grey eyes. He also had a pencil tucked into his hair above his right ear. "You are more beautiful than the morning sun", he said.

"You weren't kidding Max. He even talks like a writer", I said.

Nate blushed.

"This is Jacob", Max said.

Jacob had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, trip pants with chains, and a skateboard under his arm. "What's up?" he asked.

"The sky", I said.

All the guys laughed.

"And this is the baby of the family, Eric", Max said.

Eric had midnight black hair and eyes like Max's. "Soft! What light thru yonder window breaks! It is the east and Catalina is the sun", Eric said kissing my hand.

"What a charmer", I said.

"Not just with words Miss Catalina", Eric said.

"He's the Charm expert. Nate is the expert on Ancient Runes, Jacob is the expert on Potions, and David is the expert on Arithmacy", Max said.

"Quite the family", I said.

"Yep", Max said.

"I'm hungry", Bently said.

"Elina just made lunch", Max's dad said.

"C'mon little buddy", Max said picking Bently up.

We all went inside.

* * *

*2 months later*

I went outside with Bently to get the paper.

"Catalily Luna Potter!" a voice yelled.

I pulled out my wand and put Bently behind me. I turned and faced my father.

"You're coming home with me", he said.

Max and Teddy were in front of me in an instant.

"Over my dead body", Max growled.

"And who are you?" my father asked.

"Her boyfriend", Max said.

"Teddy, get over here" my father said.

"No Harry, you've gone too far", Teddy said.

"Catalina is staying here", Max said.

"I don't think so. I brought the Ministry with me", my father said.

"So did I", Max said.

All of Max's brothers and his father showed up.

"Put the wands down", a voice said, "You're scaring people".

My father lowered his wand and everyone relaxed.

"As Minister for Magic of America, I hereby place Catalina Lily Potter in the protection of the Rothchester family and decree that Bently Matthew Potter, the son of Catalina Potter. Teddy is free to return to London if he so desires", the Minister said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a lunch meeting in Manhattan".

With that, he apparated away.

"That's it. You're staying here?" my father asked me.

"I love him", I said.

"He's old enough to be your brother", my father said.

"He _is _as old as my brother. He's 21. Just like James", I told him.

"Fine. You can rot here in America", my father said disapparating.

I hugged Max and said, "I'm so glad that's over with".

"Is Max gonna be my new Daddy?" Bently asked.

"If she says yes", Max said.

"Say yes to what?" I asked.

Max got down on one knee and said, "Marry me Catalina Potter".

I smiled and said, "Okay".

* * *

*1 year later*

Here I was standing in a wedding dress about to get married to the man of my dreams.

I thought about my father and mother. I had dreamed about my father walking me down the aisle.

"Don't cry", Max's father said, "Max arranged for some guests to be here today".

Albus and James walked in.

"Now I'm really going to mess up my make-up up", I said laughing.

"We figured since you and Max wouldn't want Dad here, we stepped up to take his place", James said.

"I love you guys", I said.

"We love you too Catalina", Albus said.

The music started to play and the doors opened.

I almost burst into tears when I saw all the red hair.

"Don't lose it now", Albus said.

"Shut-up Al", I said.

James just chuckled.

I smiled when I saw Bently was the ring-bearer.

All my cousins were my bridesmaids and Teddy was Max's best friend.

"Who gives away this…young lady?" the preacher asked.

"We do", Albus and James said.

They sat down next to our mother.

'I love you', she mouthed.

I stood next to Max.

We said our vows and pledged our loyalty to each other.

"You may kiss your bride", the preacher said.

I jumped on Max and kissed him. I guess I was a Potter after all.

After all the hell I had been through, I still got my happy ending.


End file.
